Ask Jackie Chan Adventures
by DragonMaster77
Summary: Like the other Ask series but this time there is magic Talismans and Demon Sorcerers thrown into the mix.


Crystal was pacing while on the phone and said in it "Are you sure your going to continue doing this one DM77?" She listens and said "What makes you think I want to do...huh?...I get to torture demons as well as humans...hmmmm...makes a change...alright" She hangs up and heads for the warehouse. She gets on the prepared stage and helps make preperations.

Once done she turned to the readers and said "Welcome to...Ask Jackie Chan Adventures. A Truth or Dare fic which you the reader can either ask your favorite character from the show anything or you can dare them to do something that might be life threatening for them but don't worry in the event they do die I'll revive them to life."

"Also returnig are some very classic Truth or Dare props like the Fan pit...where fans of characters and many pairings are inside and the closet where you can have two or more characters to go in for some not T-rated stuff. Now let's introduce the people going to be in it. I'm afraid DM77 has so far only up to the final part of the Demon World episode of Season 2 so no characters beyond that yet. But we do have...Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, El Toro, Paco, Viper, Captain Black and The Dark Hand (Valmont, Finn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Fou)"

The people named walk in.

"Where are we?" Ratso asked

"You got me Ratso" Finn said

"It seems that a being of high magical powers brought us here" Uncle said and looks at Crystal "Ai-Yahh! A demon!"

"Not a demon I'm just the host of Ask Jackie Chan" Crystal said

"Ask me what? Why is the Dark Hand here? And Jade? Why is nearly everyone I know here if it is some kind of show to Ask me questions?" Jackie asked very confused.

"Err...I meant Ask Jackie Chan Adventures. So it means Everyone you know will be here even the villains." Crystal said "So that means you all be living here"

"If I am to living here then someone needs to be watching the shop" Uncle said

"We got it covered" Crystal said "Anyway..."

"One more thing, I need my spell books and chi magic items" Uncle said

"There on there way, Anyway..." Crystal began

"One more thing, I will require tea on a reguler basis and..." Uncle said

"I get it it's all be sorted!" Crystal said annoyed and receives Uncles trademark head slap

"Respect your elders!" Uncle said

"Anyway..." Crystal said rubbing her head "Time to meet the final group of people...or should I say demons who will be taking part in this."

"Demons!" El Taro said surprised

"Yep" Crystal said and holds up the Pan Ku Box

"Where did you find that?" Valmont asked surprised to see that thing again

"Ebay" Crystal said with a shrug "Anyway this has be modified with magic to open a portal here and release all the Demon Sorcerers"

"But releasing all the demons will mean they can take over the world!" Jade said

"You don't think we've taken precautions? This isn't our first time doing this Jade" Crystal said and activates the Pan Ku Box and it opens a portal "Let me introduce the first demon and considered to be the full time Main Antagonist of the series Shendu flesh and blood mind you"

Shendu steps through and yells "I'm free! and now I will take over the world" He roars and goes to fire a fireball but nothing happens. He tries some of his Talisman powers but they don't work "What happened to my powers?"

"Simple the Pan Ku Box like I said has been modified another of those was to lock your and your siblings powers unless a dearer says for you to do them in the case of you Talismans they have been removed from your body and sealed in our vault with high security unless a dearer says which if not all to use." Crystal explained and Shendu grumbled at. "Now the rest which are Po Kong, Tchang Zu, Hsi Wu, Tso Lan, Dai Gui, Bai Tza and Xiao Fung."

The other Seven Demon Sorcerers enter and all attempt to use the powers which fail and Shendu explains everything to them which cause them all to growl in anger.

"So that's our cast everybody now submit your questions or dare in a review and we'll do them here. See you soon" Crystal said and waved


End file.
